


Break Time

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron tries to get Hermione to take a break.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She was unbelievable, she really was. There was absolutely no reasoning with her. She was way too stubborn for her own good. Ron knew this and yet here he was, trying to convince her to stop her work for the night.  

Hermione had brought home a number of reports to work on from her job at the Ministry and had been slaving over them for five hours straight. Ron could see her eyelids drooping and her grip on her quill loosening and knew it was time to call it a night. There was just the problem of getting her too agree.  

Gently, Ron took the quill from her hand and set it on the desk  

“What do you think you’re doing?” his wife bellowed at him.  

“You've worked on that enough, Hermione. You need a break.”  

“I can't take a break right now. I have to finish this for Thursday's meeting.”  

“Hermione, it's only Monday.”  

“I know perfectly well what day it is, but I want to hand it in to my boss early so that he can make any necessary corrections.”  

Ron rolled his eyes, as if anything she did needed to be corrected.  

“You’re mental, you know that.”  

“I seem to recall you telling me that once or twice, yes.”  

This was getting him nowhere… _Time for a new strategy,_ Ron thought.  

“Please love,” he begged, “take a break I don't like to see you exhausting yourself like this.” He took her hands in his own and noticed that her fingers were blue.  

“What's so funny?” Hermione asked when she saw his shoulders shake.  

“You have ink on your fingers.” He brought her hands up to his face and proceeded to kiss all of her ink stained fingers.  

Without any effort, her incredibly sexy husband lifted her up into his arms and carried her in the direction of the bed.  

Hermione's last thoughts before she was lost in total bliss was that maybe she should take a break more often. 


End file.
